


Reacquaintance

by BananaChef



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, Pregnant Dana Scully, Pregnant Sex, Reunion Sex, Season/Series 08, Spooning, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, they're just very soft okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaChef/pseuds/BananaChef
Summary: “Mulder...” he heard Scully murmur, her ass against his cock as she wiggled back so she was pressed against him, shoulders to feet.“Mmm,” Mulder murmured, snaking his hand around her rounded, silk-clad abdomen.“Mulder,” Scully repeated softly, consternation in her voice as she moved her ass against his cock insistently. She hooked her calf over his, attempting to pull his thigh between her legs. “Please. I can’t sleep. It’s been so long...”
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 44





	Reacquaintance

“Mulder...” he heard Scully murmur, her ass against his cock as she wiggled back so she was pressed against him, shoulders to feet.

“Mmm,” Mulder murmured, snaking his hand around her rounded, silk-clad abdomen.

“Mulder,” Scully repeated softly, consternation in her voice as she moved her ass against his cock insistently. She hooked her calf over his, attempting to pull his thigh between her legs. “Please. I can’t sleep. It’s been so long...”

He was suddenly wide awake and opened his eyes, blinking several times in a row. Mulder slid his thigh between her legs, feeling her labia part through the silk fabric. Scully gasped softly and grasped his hand, fingers tightening around his own as she rubbed herself on his bare leg. Mulder brushed her hair out of the way so he could kiss her shoulders, suckling a small mark onto the juncture of her neck. Scully gasped, grinding down harder and bringing his hand to her breast. He gave the supple flesh a squeeze, drawing out a moan, and plucked at her nipple through the silk of her pajama top, earning a gasp. 

Scully unbuttoned her shirt and pushed it aside, groaning at the heady feel of Mulder’s warm hand toying with her sensitive skin as his thumb went in circles around her nipple. Unexpectedly, he brought his thumb across the peak, wrenching another gasp from her. “You’re so much more sensitive now,” he commented, voice low as his lips traversed her neck, settling at the soft skin just below her ear.

“Yeah,” Scully choked out, continuing to generate friction between her sex and Mulder’s thigh. “That happens during pregnancy. Increased blood flow, increased sensitivity, increased sex drive at certain points of gestation.”

“Scully, I think you just gave me a hard-on with your science-talk,” Mulder joked, pinching her nipple before she could talk. He shifted so his erection pressed into the cleft of her ass, accidentally crushing his thigh against her clit.

“Oh, Mulder!” Scully gasped, closing her eyes at the sensation. Her silk pajama pants were sticking to her skin uncomfortably by then, so she maneuvered them off and tossed them to the floor, shoving the comforter down the bed afterward.

“Oh, Dana...” Mulder murmured, his fingers finding their way from her breast to her sex. “No panties? When did this start?”

“Summer. Too—” He lazily dragged his fingers through her accumulated arousal, making Scully choke on her words. “—too hot. And I was always so aroused—too many layers.”

Mulder strummed her clit and her thighs clamped around his hand for a long moment, pressing the edge of his fingernail into the sensitive bud. Pleasure and pain in equal measure tripped up and down Scully’s spine, making her especially aware of how unstimulated her breasts were and how wet she was against Mulder’s hand, a gush of arousal adding to the mess she was making of her sheets. When Scully finally managed to loosen her grip on him, Mulder soothed the lingering tingle of pain by gently passing over her clit, causing her breath to stutter.

“I’ll change the sheets in the morning,” he told her softly, as if he was deciding he would make dinner or do the laundry instead of easing his middle finger inside her. Scully gave a low moan when Mulder crooked his finger, hitting her G-spot and causing her to contract around him. “You’re so wet...”

“Yes,” she gasped as he inserted another finger, massaging her inner walls insistently. “For you, only for you. Always you.” Her hips moved counterpoint to his fingers, a bead of sweat rolling over her shoulder until it was licked up by Mulder. He kissed along Scully’s back, suckling at the mark he’d left at the juncture of her neck earlier until he felt her contract around his fingers with a cry.

He rode out the waves of her orgasm with his face pressed into her neck, waiting for the last vestiges to fade away to remove his fingers. Scully was breathing harshly as Mulder brought his fingers to his lips, cleaning her arousal off and drying his fingers on the sheets before wrapping his arm around her abdomen again.

“Do you want me to grab a towel to clean you off?” he asked, sitting upon his forearm and rubbing a small circle on her bare stomach with his thumb.

“Not yet,” Scully replied, shaking her head before finally opening her eyes and turning to look up at Mulder. She shifted to press herself against him once more before reaching behind her for Mulder’s cock, which was still covered by his boxers.

He groaned brokenly into her shoulder and thrust into her hand. “Scully—” he started as she shoved his underwear down as much as she could, leaving him to finish the job.

“Fuck me, Mulder,” she commanded, and he obliged immediately, aligning his cock with her entrance and thrusting shallowly until he bottomed out. “Sex is—oh!—beneficial for the baby. The—yes!—hormones released are just good overall—right there, Mulder—but it can also help to remove the mucus plug. Ah! Once you reach a certain point during gestation, carrying a child becomes so tiring. Oh!” Mulder brought one hand to Scully’s clit, stimulating it the way he remembered she liked it, his other pinching and plucking at her nipples. “He’s so heavy—oh, yes!—kicks at my diaphragm, and rests on my bladder. Oh my God, Mulder, I’m coming.”

Scully gave a long, hard moan as she contracted around his length, spurring his own orgasm. “Oh, Scully,” Mulder groaned into her hair, clutching her body against his as if he never wanted to be apart from her again.

She felt so full—of life, of love, of happiness—and sated in a way that she hadn’t since Mulder’s abduction. Scully sighed, entwining her fingers with his until he pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her spine before slipping out of her and out of bed. He retrieved a small towel from the bathroom and wet it, cleaning himself off and then returning to her bedroom to see Scully standing up and buttoning her silk pajama shirt. Mulder handed her the towel and they switched tasks, him buttoning her shirt the rest of the way and retrieving her silk pajama pants as well as a pair of underwear.

“I’ll do the laundry, too,” he offered, smiling into their kiss as Scully snuggled into his embrace in bed, her stomach pressing into his own. Just when he was drifting off, Mulder felt something small prod his stomach. He opened his eyes to find her beautiful blue ones already gazing at him. “Was that...?”

“Yeah.” She brought his hand down to her stomach, where they felt a series of smaller prods. “He’s strong.”

“Like you,” Mulder added.

“Like us. Like his family.” Scully nuzzled his recently-shaved face with a smile before drifting off to sleep, Mulder’s leg slung over her own and his hand rubbing soothing circles on her stomach.


End file.
